The Earl and the Pirate
by invugurl
Summary: Lord William Turner known as a heart breaking bastard. Life had never been good to William Turner, now he will win his way back into high sosioty and get vengence on those who hurt him, and will one shamless Pirate save his broken soul? WJ Slash
1. Default Chapter

The Earl and the Pirate  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own it  
  
Warning~ m/m , I can't spell and have terrible grammar.  
  
Chapter one "The Ton*!"  
  
It was a large house on one of the most envied streets of London. It was decorated with an abundance of flowers and sculpture's. It was the town house of the Lord William Turner, earl of most of the eastern border of England. Inside the house was the ever cold hearted earl himself and a very upset Elizabeth Swan. "What do you mean by it's over?!"  
  
William who had been causally listening to what Elizabeth was saying suddenly smiled his notoriously evil smile and said. "Well Elizabeth what do you think it means. Never mind you don't think so I guess I shall have to spell it out for you. I am finished with you. You and I are no more are engagement is over finished! If need be I shall tell you in other languages rifinito, fini, beendet! It's over Elizabeth I want you gone and I want you gone right now!  
  
Elizabeth looked up at William and changed tactics, tears welled up in her eyes and she pleaded.  
  
" But William I thought I had changed you."  
  
Williams's eyes burned cold.  
  
" Changed me did ye? Do you know how many women I have slept with since you and I met? Hear this Elizabeth no woman can change me not now not ever. I am cruel heartless and on top of that I am an arrogant bastard. I am leaving this bloody country to go to the Islands where I can be away from the ton, duals*, clubs*, ball rooms, the silly dit*, and most of all silly women like you! Good day Madame!"  
  
With that the head of the staff ran in the room and ushered Miss. Swan out. After the screaming woman had left William sat in a chair by the empty fire place. On the chair side table was a glass of brandy in which William pored one for himself. Broodingly William stared into the empty fire place until a large white head appeared on his lap. William showed his rarely seen true smile at his companion.  
  
"I bet your glad she is gone Bear. Nasty woman just like her father."  
  
William patted the Pyrenees absent mindedly until he herd the small shifting of silk slippers. "Grand mum come sit with me I do need to talk with some one smarter than a potato."  
  
The old woman chuckled." I see you have carried out the first half of your plan my son? But I must let you know. You're not all that cold hearted. I mean would a cold hearted man save a poor half dead woman ?"  
  
William looked up at his adopted grandmother." You and grandfather did so much for me. After I was branded a bestirred I was all but left to die after mother and father ....well after the incident when I joined the navy and went to China you and he raised and taught me the more civilized and clear way to live."  
  
The old woman nodded wisely. "Your revenge on the swan family is not yet complete my son. Remember in the east when we avenge some one we take down those who have hurt us stone by stone."  
  
William went back to staring at the fire." Remember son revenge only dulls the pain love is what banishes it."  
  
Lifting up his brandy glass to his lips William drank the whole glass of brandy. Then standing up he turned to his grand mum. "Don't worry, Bear loves me and so do you."  
  
The old woman looked at the dog and raised her eyebrow." He happens to love my silk slippers too. Are you planning on taking this mongrel on your ship?"  
  
The dog gave a loud bark and William got on his knee and started to scratch the dog. "I take Bear everywhere. Dogs are more loyal than most men, more useful too. Besides this old boy can handle the see and fights like a dog so I have nothing to fear."  
  
The old woman only gave William for his bad pun." Well you have all the knowledge of the eastern monks of China. So if any Pirate try's to fight you well I will pray your in a good mood."  
  
William chuckled then looked at the time." I must be off my crew shall be waiting"  
  
A frail hand touched Williams shoulder. William felt something being placed in his hand. Looking down at the object he was surprised to see a small jeweled dagger that had belonged to his grandfather." Thank you."  
  
With tears in her eyes the woman said." Live William you must live and when you return all of your father's lands will have been restored. You shall live the life you were born to live."  
  
William nodded at his grand mum then walked out to his carriage.  
  
The carriage ride to the port was uneventful. When William got out he felt the sea air on his neck and he looked at his boat and crew. Half were convicts and the other half had been like him ex naval officers. All were very excited. When William got aboard and felt the sea beneath him he thought."  
  
No grand mother I have my true home this is my real home."  
  
William looked at his willing crew and shouted." Alright you lot lets GO!"  
  
The sails were set and William was on his way to ending his vengeance.  
  
** ~ ton , upper British society members, earls, dukes,ect.... ~duals when two men face off with pistols and forty paces then turn and shoot type thing. ~clubs a men's club were rich snobbs would hang out and drink and bet and play polo and do stuff like that. The dit~ what the ton referred to as the gossip the ton was all about the gossip.  
  
Please review but I need a beta! Please :: big eyes::: be my beta!!!!! 


	2. Old partners

Chapter 2 Old Partners Warning ~ m/m Disclaimer~ I don't own it!  
  
William had loved the month and a half on the wide open sea. But now was a time for vengeance and nothing could get in the way of Sir William's vengeance. The large impending boat looked like a dark shadow over the village of Tortuga. William's dark cold stare looked over the hellish town. Breathing in the air that smelled of smoke, liquor, and the great salty sea William walked off the boat and signaled for Bear to stay. While his crew stayed behind William didn't fear that any thing would happen to his wondrous ship.  
  
William walked up a narrow road to the tavern where he knew his old partner would be. The closer William got to the tavern the more nervous he felt. Now no one in society would call Sir William Turner a coward but at the moment William felt very much afraid. Not for his life but for his heart. There was an unknown fact that William was in fact a homosexual. William thought it better not to tell anyone in polite society for although the famous Lord Turner was always a head turner he didn't totally want to be cut off from society.  
  
William had finally reached the door to the tavern. He was hesitant to open the door for he would be there and he might not even want to see him. William gathered all of his heart and opened the door. The inside of the tavern was worse than the outward appearance. The air was filled with the smell of smoke and it also had the smell of stale bread and a hint of sex. From Williams view three of the tavern wenches were in use. But William was not interested in the tavern wenches there was only one person he was here to see. Then William saw him, he was staring straight at William with his chocolate brown eyes filled with curiosity. He had not seemed to change since William had first saw him. The pirate's hair was stilly messy yet oh so sexy mess. The thin lithe body was visible because the pirate's shirt was hanging very low in Williams opinion. The pirate looked as if he hadn't left the tavern since the day William had left him. The pirate smiled that smile that had haunted William in his dreams. Then the pirate moved his hand in the come hither motion. Then as if the pirate had some sort of magical hold on William, William started to almost glide over to the pirate.  
  
"So you've come back. Why society not all its cracked up to be? Why come back here there is nothing so wonderful as those fluffy skirts here. I mean that's why you left here right. So are the skirts really that fluffy?" The words seem to hit William as if instead of the pirate talking he was hitting William.  
  
Using his iron control William answered. "No I have come here on business but I can tell my money is not wanted here. I shall take my leave."  
  
William started to walk away then a warm hand grabbed his coat tail. "Don't leave I was only joking. It appears you not only lost your rag's but you sense of humor also."  
  
William looked at the pirate and said. "After becoming rich I believe my sense of smell has improved so there for I cannot allow us to negotiate in this wonderful establishment. So the only other option is to take you back to my boat."  
  
A large sarcastic smile played about the pirates lips. "Why Will I do declare that would be a wonderful idea!"  
  
"Thank you Jack." With that the two left the tavern with out a second thought. While walking Will kept looking at Jack, he took into account that the man had lost a lot of weight. That could be readily fixed but Will also noticed a large cut along the upper part of Jacks chest. Will thought it looked infected but that to with a little eastern medicine would heal but he better get Jack to take the medicine before the fever hit him.  
  
Jack was content to just be next to his lover. Jack had missed Will a lot since he had left him. Jack started to think about the night when he took will on board to innocently enough show Will the stars.....  
  
The night had been warm so Will hadn't bothered to put his shirt on when Jack asked him to go look at the stars with him. Though after looking at the stars and the night air starting to stir Will had wished he had because now he felt quite chilly. Then a warm bare arm draped around Will. Will leaned back to feel a hard yet comforting chest. Jack sarted to lightly caress Will's body. A small moan issued from Will. Jack just smiled.....  
  
That had been the night Jack had taken Will's virginity.....  
  
William smiled when he reached the docks. His ship stood tall and proud among the dark and dirty vessels that littered the docks, looking back at Jack he noted the odd look he had on his face.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Looking up to see Will Jack just said. " Your lucky it wasn't stolen."  
  
William let out a harsh laugh. "I think my crew could handle anything any pirate threw at them."  
  
Jack stared at Will for a moment then grinned and pawed at Will's back. "You were always too confident for your own good!"  
  
William just took Jacks hand and led him up to the main deck. Once on top a mass of white fur ran smashing into the bodies of the two men. Jack bent over and hugged the furry white mass. "Don't tell me this is that scrawny little white dog you and I found when plundering the Spanish.  
  
Wishing he were in Jacks arms in place of his dog loftily he said. "That would be the one I suppose it's the British air.  
  
A murmur went threw the crew when Jack stood up to revile him self. Suddenly an old out spoken sea man stepped out or the crowed and walked towards Jack looked at him then spit over board and said. "Blimey its Jack bloody Sparrows. It figures spent my life as a navel capin trying to find you and all it takes is for me to get court-martialed and then picked up by Will to find ye. Life's a bloody crock."  
  
A ripple of laughter went though the crew as they all went back to work. Jack smiled at the old man and did a jester of a navel solute then followed Will to his cabin. Once inside Jack straight to the cabinet in the back of the room then opened it and looked inside scrunched his nose in disgust and said. "Will where the ell is your rum?"  
  
William smiled and looked at Jack. "What ever do you mean Jack darling? The rum is right in there."  
  
Jack smiled sweetly and moved over towards Will then put his arm around Will's shoulders and smiled, looked Will in the eye then kissed Will on the lips. "I don't mean that shit you keep in there I want the good stuff."  
  
Intoxicated by Jacks light kiss Will regains his steal control and says. "Work first play later."  
  
Jack pouted then sat down in Will's chair and smiled up at him. "I am ready how bout you?"  
  
Scowling Will sat down in his other chair remembering why Jack was a bad for him. After glaring at Jack he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jack. Looking it over twice Jack said. "Shipping charts?"  
  
Will had an cruel smile on. " Not just any shipping charts. The ones in Red belong to Mr. Swan. Now the ones in blue are mine. I want you to spread word that Mr. Swan is shipping not only cotton any more but tobacco also and any one who takes down his will be a very wealthy pirate on the other hand any pirate that touches my ship should consider them self dead. But Jack I want you to do a special project with me. I am traveling east to settle some affairs with my friends there I want you to accompany me."  
  
Jack looked over the papers then looked at Will. "This is all good and fun lad but what's in it for me?"  
  
Will leaned over the desk and whispered into Jacks ear and said. "Lots of money, and me for the next five months at least."  
  
Will then pulled out a key then unlocked his desk and pulled out a bottle of rum then poured it into two glasses. Jack picked one up will did like wise the touched glasses and drank.  
  
About two bottles later Jack and Will tangled in each others arms Will holding Jack in his lap. Jack who was still trying to lift his cup to his mouth then quit trying turning his head towards Will he smiled sweetly. "Will I just loooooooooooooove the stars."  
  
Then Jack kissed Will softly again and then fell asleep in Wills arms. William touched his hands to his lips then pulled the covers over him and Jack and fell asleep.  
  
:: Phew that took me forever.............. Well I hope someone likes it. Please review. Side note ~ I don't know if I lost my beta or not I sent a person who said they would beta for me but my e-mail was never returned so I am just setting this out and hoping I didn't make to many grammar mistakes 


End file.
